Defeater of Cell, Champ of the World, and other Super Saiyan Bunnies
by dunuelos
Summary: Hercule had always told his daughter that he would never let her date anyone who couldn't defeat him in Martial Arts. Hercule then learns that his little girl is training for the World Championship with a boy named Gohan … his reaction confuses her. A lot. Now a Plot bunny thread ... Dragon Ball Z bunnies!
1. Defeater of Cell, Champion of the World

A/N: A very odd idea I had which was completely out of left field.

Satan Hercule was up early, practicing his poses for the cameras and a few of his attacks. He saw his daughter walking past, trying to be unnoticed.

"Videl! Where are you going? Another call from the police?"

Videl sighed and stopped. "Er. No, Dad. I'm going to be training for the tournament."

"That's great! But why are you leaving? You have your own dojo in the house."

Videl looked suddenly nervous and Hercule's eyes squinted in suspicion. Where was his kick-ass little girl?

"Well, I have a friend who lives out in the woods and it's nice to train away from distractions." Videl tried to look innocent – but Hercule was, in the final analysis, an Actor. And he could see he was being fed lines.

"Oh, yeah? What's this friends name? It better not be a boy! You're not allowed to date unless they can beat me! You know the rules!"

Videl blushed. "Daddy! It's not like that! Besides, his little brother will be there training too!" Videl then went a little white. She had just admitted it was a boy's house. This was not good.

"And where exactly is this 'friend's' house?" Hercule asked scathingly.

Videl replied, "439 Mountain Area?" She was really trying not to upset her father any more than he was.

When Videl answered, however, Hercule's reaction was far different than she expected. His eyes went wide for a moment and then, without the irritation or any other apparent emotion, he asked, "And what is this friend's name?"

Videl sighed and replied quietly, "Gohan."

"Say that again, so that I can actually hear it."

"Gohan," she said louder. "Son Gohan."

Videl was shocked when her father only stared at her for a long moment and then asked, "And how do you know Son Gohan?"

"He's started attending school this year. He's taking most of the AP classes at Orange Star High School." Videl's voice was curious. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

Hercule nodded. "And how long will you be there today?"

"Well. I'll be training intensively. So eight hours?" she replied.

Hercule nodded. "Fine. But there better not be any funny business. I might call and check in with you later."

Confused by relieved, Videl said, "Okay, Dad. Thanks." She quickly withdrew before her father could make her any more confused.

As soon as Videl was outside and had taken off in her Capsule Copter Hercule lost all the flashy demeanour he normally carried with him and went to the phone. He made a call he had long planned. Once he was finished, he hung up and went to put on his most formal attire.

It would not do to show the image he had lived for seven years for this most important occasion. He glanced at his clock. The man who was going with him would be an hour and he had to be ready.

* * *

Son Chichi was working madly in the kitchen, making dinner for her sons and their guest, Videl. When she had fist learned of this girl's identity and who she was related to, she had wanted to kick her out and forbid her son from ever seeing her again. But, after her temper had cooled, she saw how sweet her son was on the girl and so she didn't. She also couldn't be blamed for the sins of that oaf who had stolen her son's glory.

Besides, it was probably better off this way. The Son family was not wealthy, but they weren't truly poor either. She was, after all, from a Royal family and her husband had made quite bit of money on different tournaments.

Still, it would have been nice to see some of the gains.

But, in the end, she actually really liked the girl and hoped that she and her son would hit it off. She smiled as she considered how beautiful their children would be if they did get married.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of a jet copter. Not having expected anyone, Chichi turned down the stove so as not to burn the food and made her way outside.

Just getting out of a Capsule Corp Copter was Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. "Bulma! What you doing here?"

Bulma looked serious. "I don't know. I got a message earlier and I rushed over."

"What message?" she asked curiously.

Bulma handed her the note.

 _Briefs Bulma_

 _This letter is to inform you that your godson and his family will be receiving a visitor at their home in the 439 Mountain Area at 8:00 this evening. This visitor has matters of the utmost urgency to speak of._

 _Such is the import of this meeting that I humbly ask that you ensure every friend of the Son Goku who fought with him at the Cell Games be present as this meeting has to do with this matter._

 _Knowing that you have far more resources to be brought to bear to reach them and to hasten their arrival, you are the primary contact person whom I have sent this message to._

 _Although there is no physical danger involved with this meeting, it is certain to reopen a number of old wounds and the presence of your friends will be of a benefit to the Son family._

 _Therefore I make a solemn request that you expedite this matter, in the interest of the Son family and the world._

 _Respectfully,_

 _A Witness to the Cell Games_

Chichi re-read the letter, confused. "I have no idea what this is talking about."

Bulma nodded. "I don't really, either. But the manner of its arrival and the urgency of it seemed sufficient enough that I did what was asked. I even got Vegeta to help contact a few people, as annoyed as he was. In case this is an attack of some type, Piccolo and Dende will be watching from a distance."

Chichi shrugged and said, "I probably should make a lot more food if they're all coming."

Over the next hour, all of the Z-Fighters who were still alive (everyone except Goku) arrived at the Son house.

Videl and Goku and Goten started noticed something was off. Videl was just far enough in her training that she could sense a tiny bit the various ki signatures that were arriving.

Gohan and Goten were much more trained and finally, looking at each other, they decided that something was happening. "Er, Videl?"

"Yes, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"It seems that we've suddenly got a lot of visitors at my house. Please don't freak out when you meet them. And _please_ don't talk about your dad. They … well it's a long story. Just once, please don't ask questions?"

Gohan was begging and Videl was suspicious. But they were close enough that she wasn't willing to make Gohan uncomfortable, so they agreed. The three made their way back to the Son house.

They found an almost party-like atmosphere, even if they were confused. "Mom? What's all this?"

Chichi replied, "I don't know. We got a message that someone is coming at 8:00 and everyone needed to be here and that it was urgent. Piccolo is keeping an eye out as is Dende from the lookout."

There wasn't much time for introductions when Piccolo appeared, looking quite confused. "There is one jet-copter on its way here. It has three humans aboard and that's it. It appears to be unarmed."

Chichi looked around and asked, "Anyone have any idea?"

Gohan's eyes widened as he was using his senses to figure out who it was. Among them all, he was the most familiar with this ki signature, weak as it was. "Videl? It seems that your Dad is on that copter."

Videl was confused. "How can you tell?"

"I recognize his ki signature."

Those listening were surprised and suspicious.

All of them formed a line, waiting for the visiting copter with two exceptions: Videl, who wasn't one of the larger group, and Gohan, who didn't want to leave Videl standing alone.

Everyone could finally see the large jet copter arrive and set down in the clearing. After powering down, two figures exited. Everyone recognized the tall one tall one: Satan Hercule, Winner of the 24th World Championship, and Con-Man (in their eyes). The shorter one was in a business suit and was apparently not a major concern.

The group was surprised to see Satan Hercule wearing, instead of his customary white gi with black belt, a formal kimono, suited for the most formal of occasion.

Walking slowly forward with his head bowed respectfully, Satan Hercule walked straight up to Son Chichi, who was in the middle of the line of those waiting and, shocking those present, dropped to his knees in front of her and bowed his head to the ground.

"Son Chichi, Princess of the Ox Kingdom, I Satan Hercule beg forgiveness for the transgressions I have commited against your family and beg leave to explain to my daughter and all of you the true reasons I have acted as I have." Hercule did not raise his head until he was given permission.

Satan Videl was completely shocked: Of anything that might be expected if her father arrived, this was not anywhere on the list. She was speechless as she witnessed her father do something she never seen him do: Abase himself before another.

Chichi was just as shocked. She had never expected this. With her anger cooling and her curiosity raised she replied, "Explain and we shall listen."

Hercule said, "Thank you," and then stood up. He turned to his daughter. "First, Videl, you must learn who is here and then the truth of the Cell Games."

He pointed first to an old man who was standing with Krillen and Android 18 and their daughter. "That is Master Roshi, Founder and Teacher of the Turtle School, Sensei to Krillin and Son Goku, Runner up in the 21st and 22nd, world Championship and Winner of the 23rd World Championship, who is also Gohan's father. Master Roshi competed in several tournaments under another name, 'Jackie Chun,' and won the 21st Tournament under that name."

Many in the clearing had never been told this and looked at the old man in amazement. Roshi just smiled and said, "I thought I had covered my tracks with that."

Hercule nodded. "Master Roshi is one of the best Martial Artists in the history of the world and is a world class pervert. If he ever makes any unwanted advances, feel free to knock him unconscious."

Those present laughed, except Master Roshi who was pouting.

Hercule then went through and, with surprising accuracy, named each person present, their former positions, and things that the other Z-Fighters had not even been aware of. Needless to say, everyone was now burning with curiosity about the man they had thought a complete oaf. Videl had been the most shocked when Piccolo's position as the former Demon King was explained and how he had re-merged with the former Kami. That Gohan seemed unsurprised at almost all of what was said meant that he had been keeping secrets. Videl didn't like that. She was about to like it less, even as she became confused.

"And finally, the boy standing next to you: Son Gohan, son of Son Goku, Delivery Boy at the Cell Games, also known as the Gold Fighter and the Great Saiyaman in order to hide his identity, at eleven years old he was the strongest fighter in the Cell Games and is the true defeater of Cell. Although his father, Son Goku, sacrificed himself to death to ensure the monster Cell stayed dead, the actual defeat according to Cell's rules was actually Gohan. I called him the Delivery Boy because, in truth, he delivered the blow which knocked Cell out."

Videl was on overload. She could barely understand what her father was saying. "But … but … you've always claimed to defeat Cell! You've taken the credit! You've become rich based on killing Cell!"

Hercule laughed bitterly. "Honey? Cell was a monster – no normal human, no matter how trained, had any chance of taking him down. I _did_ help defeat Cell: I provided _one_ distraction which prevented him from killing Gohan early in the fighting. But that was it. That was all that a normal man could hope to do in that situation. As far as becoming rich from it: That's true. But not the entire story. I'll get to that in a second. But as to why?"

Hercule sighed and looked out across the mountain scenery. "I had a choice: Give true credit where credit was due or to claim the victory for myself. I chose the second. Part of it was that I am a showman – I give the people what they want, and they wanted a hero. But mostly?" He turned and looked at his daughter. "You remember how much our life changed after the Cell games? The press? The constant attention?"

Videl nodded.

"Imagine if you were an eleven-year-old boy who had just lost his father, a father who sacrificed himself for the world. What would the press have done to that boy?"

Videl considered that and looked over to Gohan, who had a bowed head as he remembered his father. Videl could see the pain in his whole stature as he did this. Queitly she said, "They would have destroyed him." Gohan looked up and, in his eyes, Videl could see that he was grateful that he had not lived through that.

Videl turned to her father. "But you always said that the lights and the tricks they had done were all illusion! Weird magic tricks!"

Hercule laughed again. "Yeah. I did that on purpose."

"Why?"

"Because some things are just too much for the average person to know. You may not remember, but for some reason I do. I remember every attack that happened in the last few decades, every space villain who came to Earth and cut a swathe through the human population, the Earth villains who killed thousands. These fighters here are the reason why all of these were defeated in the end, even if some of them started out as the villain. Yet, somehow, all of those who died became alive again? How? It was becoming too obvious that there were special powers at work and Earth couldn't afford any else learning about these things and getting the bright idea of using the information to attack again.

"So I deliberately made everyone believe that it was all trickery. Now if anyone talks about 'special powers' and 'magic balls' everyone around them scoffs and treats them like an idiot. And it's worked: We haven't had another super-villain in seven years. And if one shows up, these are the people who will have to handle it and it is far better that they aren't pestered as they are planning and training for the next big threat. The Earth can't afford them to be caught up in all of that. So I keep the media's attention on me – while masking anything which the average person just isn't ready to understand."

As the Z fighters and friends listened, they considered Hercule's words. Considering the number of times the Earth was almost destroyed in one manner or another in the ten years previous to the Cell games, he actually had a good point. And they definitely did not want to deal with the press always hounding them – well, except Yamcha who got enough of that as world-famous baseball player.

Videl was trying to process the sheer amount of information that was totally contrary to her world view. "What about the money? Why are we rich and Gohan's family gotten nothing?"

Hercule nodded. "That's why Mr. Nishimura from the Satan City Bank is here. Mr. Nishimura? How much of the proceeds from the Satan Dojos and affiliated businesses go into my personal accounts?"

"90%. 10% goes to a trust fund for your daughter."

"How much of the Satan brand merchandising goes to my personal accounts?"

"45%. 5% goes to your daughter's fund and the remaining 50% goes to an account for the remaining fighters from the Cell Games."

"How much of the fees that are paid for my personal appearances goes into my personal accounts?"

"10%; the remaining 90% goes into an account for the Son Family."

"Are you ready for me to sign over access to these accounts to those who are named in it?"

"I have brought the paperwork with me, Mr. Satan."

Videl's eyes were wide as she listened to her father and the banker. She glanced over and saw that the other people present were just as shocked. Finally she said, "I hate that you've lied to me. But I'm proud of you too." She suddenly moved forward and grasped her father in a large hug. For this first time in years, maybe, the returning hug was completely that of a father and not of a celebrity toward a fan. She liked this hug far better.

Hercule stood back. "Oh, and you know how I've always told you that you weren't allowed to date anyone who couldn't beat me?"

Videl nodded.

"Well, I decided when I watched him fight that he was the only boy who would be allowed to date you when you grew up. And since he can beat me – well, most of the people who are here could actually beat me, probably including that little boy who's standing with Princess Chichi, I give you permission to date Gohan."

Videl blushing heavily, glanced over to see Gohan blushing just as hard.

Hercule turned to Gohan. "Boy? You better treat my daughter right. Because even if I'm giving permission for you to date her, if you hurt her I will destroy you. Knowing I can't beat you fighting, I'll do something infinitely worse."

Gulping, Gohan could only say, "Oh?"

With an evil smile Hercule nodded and replied, "If you hurt my daughter, I'll tell your godmother Bulma and your mother Chichi and let them take care of it for me."

Gohan looked over to the two names women who were looking at Gohan with a superior look. Gohan would be treating Videl like a princess – there was no other choice.


	2. You wanna know a secret?

A/N: And just cause I'm on a pause from writing my main stories as I recharge and I'm on a "Dragonball Z" kick at the moment … I decided this had to be my "Bunny Thread" for that fandom. Yeah. I don't own Dragonball Z. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Videl was watching, angry, as she stared down the street where she thought Gohan had disappeared down. Little did she know that he was sitting on a ledge above her, listening.

"Damn you, Gohan! I know you're hiding something from me! I'm going to find out what it is and tell the world!"

Gohan had originally been amused by the game of avoiding Videl and her way too personal questions but he decided he had had enough.

So, he finally said out loud, "Why?"

Startled, Videl turned and looked at where the voice was coming from and angrily said (a little shocked if she was truthful), "DAMN IT, GOHAN!" After getting her breath she said, "What are you _doing_ up there?"

With complete honesty he said, "Hiding from you of course."

Videl was completely taken aback by that. Her follow up was half angry and half confused. "Why?"

Gohan sighed and lightly dropped down onto the ground. "Because you have no sense of privacy and will not accept that people have things that they want to keep to themselves."

Getting more angry again she yelled, "You only have to hide something if you've done something wrong?"

Gohan looked at her with more seriousness than she had ever seen from him. To tell the truth – it was freaking her out a bit. "Why? Everyone has secrets. Some secrets are just silly but there are good reasons for others. Why can't I have my secrets and we still be friends?"

Videl was not ready for this and so defensively dropped back to anger. "Real friends tell everything! You being so secretive is suspicious!"

"So you think you have a right to know?" Gohan asked curiously.

Videl folder her arms and said, "Keeping secrets just destroys things."

Gohan hmmed at that. "Okay. I'll give you a secret, but you have to tell me one first, one of my choice. You agree?"

Videl considered that. She finally asked suspiciously, "Like what?"

Gohan consided for a moment and then said, "How about …" he looked right at her and asked, "What size panties and bra do you wear?"

Videl looked at Gohan with shock. "You have no right to know that!"

Innocently, Gohan replied, "But real friends tell everything." He could see Videl annoyed that her words were thrown back at her, so he raised his hand. "Ok. Too personal. Hmmm." Gohan paused again and asked, "How about this one: How much money does your Dad keep in the house and where does he keep it?" Gohan looked at her expectantly.

Videl looked affronted. "You don't need to know that!"

"What? Do you think I'm going to steal from him?" Gohan asked derisively.

"NO! But … I don't know you enough to know you won't tell anyone else!"

"I don't know. You being secretive is suspicious – but I'll let that one go to. One more try. First, have you ever stopped a woman being raped during the course of your work for the police?"

Videl was taken aback again and slowly said, "Yes. Once or twice."

Gohan nodded. "That's a good thing. I think that should be known by everyone – THAT is more heroic than stopping any burglar. So: Tell me all the details. Who it happened to. What she suffered. How you stopped it. What wounds did the woman have. Her reaction to being saved. Let it all out."

Videl was truly outraged. "I WOULD NEVER … _no one_ has a right to know those things except the police and the victim. Just you asking that shows you're scum! Not every secret I have is mine to tell!"

Gohan, once again perfectly serious replied, "Keeping secrets destroys things."

Once again, Videl was shocked at her words being thrown back at her. Gohan finally chuckled ruefully. "Honestly, Videl. Do you think I expected you to tell me any of those things? Some secrets are personal and no one should be forced to talk. Some secrets are better not said, just because you don't know who the other person might tell. And not all secrets which involve you being there are really your secrets to tell. I know this. And I respect it. And you for keeping these secrets. Why can't I have my own secrets?"

Videl, who had calmed somewhat looked at Gohan with a little guilt, a little annoyance, and a little petulance, and – once again to be truthful with herself – a little ache. She finally replied quietly, "Fine. I just want to know what makes you tick. How can we be close if I don't know anything?"

Videl blushed as she admitted, in a small way, her desire to be closer to the boy in front of her. For his part, Gohan gave her a gently smile. "I know. And I honestly would like to get to know you better. But it's a process. We have to learn to trust each other. It takes small steps."

Videl nodded, still a bit chagrined.

"How about I tell you one secret? Just one. You can't tell anyone else. You can't pester me about it. You can't research it. You can't investigate it any further. You have to accept it and just know that I am speaking the truth. If the information is suddenly known around school, I'll know that you shouldn't be told secrets and I'll treat you accordingly. If, after a couple weeks, everything is cool, then I'll start exchanging other secrets. But you can't lie … and you can't tell me I'm lying. If you tell me it's true, I'll believe it. But if you get angry and tell me I'm lying, then once again, I'll know you can't be trusted with the truth. If your secret gets out then you'll know you can't trust me. Fair enough?"

Videl considered that. Could she withhold herself from doing what life and her chosen profession taught her to do? Was Gohan really worth it? She looked at him and his friendly smile and decided. "Okay. One secret. And I promise to just believe it and not look into it or tell anyone else."

Gohan nodded. "Okay. NOW I have to think – because I honestly have too many damn secrets, most of which aren't mine to tell. That's one reason why I was so upset. If I could tell you, I would." Videl gave a small, happy smile at that. "Okay. Here's one: You notice that I have some odd capsules that you don't normally see in use or that you never heard of them selling?"

Videl thought about that. "Yeah. I did notice that – your lunch box on the first day was like that!"

Gohan nodded and chuckled. "Yeah. That was a Bulma special. The reason I have them is because Bulma Briefs is my godmother – I've known her since I was a little kid. She's known my parents since before I was born. She gives me a lot of things to try out and for my family."

Videl's eyes got very wide. Bulma Briefs was one of her heroes. "Wow! Really?" She realized that might be taken wrong. "NO! I wasn't doubting you! It's just …" she paused and said with a star struck voice, "Bulma Briefs is just _soooo_ cool."

Gohan nodded. "I know. And probably the smartest person I know outside of a couple of others that most people have never met. Her Dad is just as smart as her and they often pass work back and forth for ways to make things better."

"Wow."

Gohan nodded. "Okay. You know the rules: If I hear from Sharpner, or Erasa, or anyone else about me knowing Bulma, I'll know that we can't become any closer as friends because you can't keep secrets."

Videl nodded with certainty. "I promise!"

"Okay, then. I'll see you in school tomorrow – don't follow me and try to learn more secrets. If you prove trustworthy, I'll eventually just tell you anyway."

Videl nodded, a little less sure, but she had made a promise. "Okay. Bye, Gohan."

She turned and started back toward her copter. Erasa would never believe this – she would die if she learned about it. Videl suddenly stopped and, wide eyed considered the agreement she had just made. "DAMN!" she cried out loud as she realized: She would have to keep secrets from Erasa! This was going to be a _nightmare_! Erasa had been her kryptonite for _years_. What the hell was she going to do?

Gohan, watching from a distance and listening with his ki set specifically to listen, saw that Videl just realized how hard it would be. Gohan chuckled evilly and flew off toward home.


End file.
